The Weirdest day of Teddy Remus Lupin's life
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: "Teddy swallowed. Aunt-Ginny was just messing around with him, right? They didn't really know about Teddy's feelings towards James, right?" Teddy/James Sirius


**The weirdest day of Teddy Remus Lupin's life  
**  
**A/N: This is just something I **_**had**_** to write last night. This isn't the best fic I've written but I kinda like the idea so… yeah. And I know, I know… I suck with making up titles. : D  
**  
Teddy sighed as he watched James who was playing Quidditch with his siblings and cousins. As James landed down on his broom, he brushed his messy hair away from his face and glanced at Teddy, grinning in that way which never failed to make Teddy's stomach twist. God, he was… gorgeous. Teddy didn't even realize that he sighed once again.

"Why don't you just tell him?"  
Teddy blinked his eyes and noticed Harry who had somewhere in between came there, standing next to Teddy, looking at his kids, smiling a bit.  
"Um… sorry?"  
Harry didn't know how to read one's mind, did he…?

"Merlin's sake, Teddy. It's been – what – over three years and you still haven't told him?"  
Teddy felt his hair turning whitish grey, as every time as he was confused about something.  
"Uh…"

Harry shook his head and grabbed Teddy's shoulders.  
"Why are you hesitating? If you think that either I or someone from our family disapproves… you have no fear. Because we approve it, right, Gin?"

Teddy glanced at Ginny who smiled.  
"Of course we do. James _needs_ someone like you, Ted. You know how to keep him on the right track and make sure everything's alright with him."  
Teddy could do nothing but stare at them. For some reason, it was obvious that they _knew_.  
"You… you _know_? But… how?"

Ginny laughed loudly.  
"Oh, for Merlin's sake! I'm sure the whole wizard world knows."  
Teddy swallowed. Aunt-Ginny was just messing around with him, right? They didn't _really_ know about Teddy's feelings towards James, right?

"Alright, let's get some moving on… Teddy, you will tell James tonight, alright? We make sure you get some alone time," Harry said and Ginny nodded, looking very satisfied.  
"But I – "  
"No buts! Ted Remus Lupin, you have been in love with my son for years. Don't you think it's time to actually _do_ something about it? I don't have Harry for my husband today because I just stared at him for a far away, I –"  
" – Well, you actually _did_ that, love," Harry noted.

Ginny glared at him.  
"Well, maybe I did. But that was in the beginning; give it a rest, darling, I was 10 years old! Anyways… where was I? Oh right. I went out with _many_ guys because that idiot over there didn't seem to notice me. So Harry had to deal with a lot of heartache because of me."  
"Well, I was quite busy with other stuff too so a bit of heartache wasn't that bad…"

Ginny glared at Harry once again.  
"_Anyways_… My point is that James won't just wait around for you forever, I know it, he has my genes, thank goodness… Someday you might realize that someone that he's already taken and you are too late. You really want that, Teddy?"

"Um…"  
Alright, it was official then. Teddy had no idea what was going on.  
"You know… that was a nice little story but…"  
"I told you! No buts! _Alright everybody_, let's go inside, dinner's ready!"

Ginny turned her gaze to Teddy.  
"Now's your moment! And don't be too long or the food will get cold."  
With those words, Ginny walked in.

"Alright, tonight James and Teddy will take the brooms away, everyone else, go inside before Gin yells your eardrums broken," Harry said, grinning and everyone laughed, starting to head inside.

"What? Why me," James groaned but started to pick up the brooms, muttering to himself and showing his middle finger to Lily who was smirking at him.  
"Alright, Teddy… I'll leave now. It's gonna be okay… Good luck," Harry said and went inside, closing the door. The silence fell.

_Huh_? So… Ginny and Harry knew? And they expected Teddy to _tell_ James? No way, he couldn't do that! Not like that, he didn't even know what to say! Well… truth was _he'd had_ years to think about what to say but there had never been a good moment for that… well… there actually had been. Plenty of them. But every time, in the end, Teddy just… chickened and let his chance go by.

Thinking of what Ginny had said – about possibly losing James to someone else… That was something Teddy had thought before. What if it would happen? But he had just trusted that it wouldn't… Looking at James, Teddy realized that he couldn't go on, fooling himself.

Come on, it was a _miracle_ James wasn't taken yet. He was 19, _very _good-looking with his brown hair, with his brown eyes, with his grin… Teddy's breath had got caught in his throat _many_ times when he had sawn James without a shirt on…

He wasn't really the brightest one but he could make everyone laugh. And even though he didn't really show it, he cared about his family and friends and Teddy… loved him so much, not because of his attractive appearance, not because of sense of humor or the fact that he was caring and protective…

Teddy loved James for who he was.

"Oy! Are you just gonna stand there and make me do all the work?"  
Teddy realized to stop just staring and standing there, he went to help James. They collected the brooms and the bludgers and other stuff and carried them to the stock in silence.

"Man, I'm starving," James said when they were done and stretched his arms. Teddy couldn't help but stare how James' shirt rose, showing a shred of his stomach.

"James… I really… I mean… I like you," Teddy blurted out. James brought his arms down to rest against his sides. "Alright… You're not that bad either," James said, grinning. Teddy shook his head.  
"No… that came out wrong. I meant… we should… err, be together." Teddy's hair slowly turned from turquoise to embarrassing red.

"What I mean is that I… I'm in love with you so… uh… yeah."

Oh… _fuck_. Had Teddy never screwed up that badly? The whole 'confessing'-thing was _not_ a good idea. Teddy would make sure never to listen to Harry and especially to Ginny… never again… Wait, he could still take it back, right? To pretend that he was only kidding… Indeed, that he would do!

Just when Teddy was about to open his mouth, James said: "I know", leaving Teddy stare at him with mouth hanging open, his hair changing again to the color of confuse.  
"You… know," Teddy asked when he was able to form words again.  
"Yeah. Known for quite some time already," James added, staring somewhere, with a bit amused smile on his face.

"Uh…"  
James glanced at him, smiling widely and Teddy had to wonder if all that was nothing but a good joke for James.

"Oh come on, Teds. I'm not an idiot… well, _completely _that is. And I'm not a blind either… At first I though you were only lusting after me, seeing how you always stared at me pretty… hungrily, from head to toes. But I realized that there was more to it last summer when Greg was here… You were always pissed off when he was around and he was sure that you would murder him. Took me a while to realize you were jealous… no need for that, by the way."

Awesome… just… awesome. Not only Ginny and Harry knew but _James_ also. And if someone as airheaded as _James_ knew, then it was obvious that everyone else knew too… Teddy sat down; he had never been so humiliated in his life.

Had he really been that obvious? Well, he did realize that it always seemed to be impossible for him to tear his gaze away from James but… bloody hell.

"So… how long have you known," Teddy asked though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. "Umm... At least two years?"  
That long… Teddy got up, glaring at James.  
"Why didn't you… tell me?"

Teddy wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know the answer to that either… Obviously, James just didn't feel the same way. Why else would he have just waited around, certain of Teddy's feelings?

"Well, I did give you obvious signs, gods, Teddy; do you really think that I just _accidentally_ dropped my towel whenever you were around?"  
Teddy swallowed, remembering _a lot of_ times that had happened…  
"Do you really think it was a coincidence whenever my leg touched yours under the table? And let me tell you this, I usually _don't_ take my shirt off whenever I'm playing Quidditch. Just when you're around."

Teddy stared at James. It seemed that… James had been flirting with him. Merlin did that sound good. Teddy had to repeat it in his head. _James_ had been _flirting_ with _him_. And he had been a bloody idiot for not noticing.

If he had, then maybe… he could've answered to his flirting. Could've pushed the naked James Sirius Potter back inside the bathroom; stripping off his clothes, drowning in the fog of the hot shower, drowning in the hot, needy kisses…

He could've slid his leg against James', never breaking the eye contact. He could've stared at James' naked torso, sliding his gaze against it, licking his lips, meeting James' gaze, tasted the salt from his skin…

Teddy swallowed hard, his hair turning into dark red, the color of lust.  
"And well… basically I was just waiting for you to make the first move. So… mom and dad are okay with me moving in with you."

_Moving in…_ "Huh?"  
James grinned. "You don't want to live with me?"  
Teddy shook his head. "I do but… I mean…"  
James sighed.

"Bloody hell, Teds. You're in love with me and I'm in love with you, we've known each other forever, neither of us have someone else… And I really want to have sex with you as soon as possible 'cause I've been waiting for you so fucking long. I don't see any problems with this."

Wait… wait! _What_?  
"You are… in love? _With me_?" James nodded.  
"Yes I am, you blind idiot."  
"You… want to have _sex? With me_?" James rolled his eyes.  
"That's what I said."

And before Teddy could quite realize all that, his lap was suddenly full of James Sirius Potter who leaned in to kiss him. Even though Teddy was completely messed up with all the information, he responded to the kiss immediately, realizing _that_ was he had wanted for a long time…

And when James leaned away, saying: "I'm gonna pack my stuff after dinner, okay?"  
Teddy could do nothing but nod because he still tasted _James_ from his lips and with that everything James said suddenly made sense.

"Took you long enough, you twat," James sighed, pressing his head against Teddy's chest and Teddy's arms stretched out as from a reflex, holding James. Teddy felt his hair colour once again changing to bright red – the colour of love.

"Come on, let's go in."  
Teddy let James lead him inside where everyone was eating already, with identical grins as they saw James' and Teddy's locked hands.  
"About time," Ginny said. "Come on, sit down, and don't just stand in there."  
They did as told, sitting down the seat which had been saved for them. Teddy sat down next to James who never let go his hand.

"So… who won," James asked.  
Teddy lifted his eyebrow, not knowing what he was talking about.  
"I did," Rose said, smirking satisfied.  
"No, you _didn't_… You said it was going to happen _in the afternoon_," Lily noted and grinned at her cousin who pouted.  
"Oh come on, I was the only one betting close enough to this time!"

The was a cough and everyone turned to look at Harry.  
"Actually… it was me who betted on this _actual_ day _and_ the evening…"

"That's not fair, dad! You and Ginny persuaded Teddy," Al said.  
"_Harry_! I didn't know he had betted on this day," Ginny said over the hustle and bustle, glaring at Harry who grinned innocently.  
That was the last straw for Teddy.  
"_What_ are you all talking about?"

The silence fell into the room.  
"Oh, we've just had a bet going on. About when you actually might tell about your feelings for James," Hugo explained calmly.

Teddy shook his head. This wasn't real, was it? The hustle over who had really won started again and Teddy tried his best to understand that messy day and the fact that while he had thought no one knew, in reality… everyone had known.

Then James squeezed gently Teddy's hand and as Teddy lift his gaze to face him, James smiled.  
"Help me pack?"  
Teddy stared at James' brown eyes, seeing that they were shining in a way Teddy had never seen them shine before. Teddy nodded.  
"Sure."

And once again, James holding Teddy's hand, Teddy's hair turned red. From that day, every time Teddy was with James (which meant nearly _all the time_) Teddy's hair shone brightly red. Because it was the colour of love. Because Teddy Remus Lupin was in love with James Sirius Potter. And with each day spent with him, Teddy was falling all over again.

And the only thing he regretted was that it had taken so much time for him to finally confess his feelings out loud. But James had waited anyways. And Teddy made sure for James that his waiting had been worth it.

"I love you so much," Teddy whispered, holding James' hand tightly, squeezing it gently.  
James, laying beside him, snuggled closer, burying his face in Teddy's neck, humming happily.

"I know, Teds. Always known."

And the way he smiled made Teddy's stomach twist, over and over again. Teddy didn't even have to think about it, he knew it already: James Sirius Potter was the only one for him. Because Teddy finally had him in his arms, he would never let go.


End file.
